


The Quinntessence

by DraceDomino



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accents, Body Modification, Bukkake, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: When Harley Quinn is given the power to manipulate reality on a whim, she decides to become responsible and mature and only uses it to help others. Just kidding! She actually uses it to capture Barbara, Cassandra, and Stephanie and make them her brand new pets. With Harley's personality, such power is definitely going to be abused as much as her new friends are.





	1. Chapter 1

The Quinntessence   
Chapter One: The Batgirl Buffet  
-By Drace Domino

“This is a gift I give to you, Harley, as someone who has always shown me kindness. I ask only one thing: That you enjoy it...and your smile never fades.”

“Ohh, you can bet on it! In fact, I know just the thing I’m gonna do first!”

\---

By the time Stephanie Brown woke up, her headache was enormous. Her eyes opened and she immediately moved a hand up into her blonde locks, wincing as she did her best to sort through the memories. She and Cassandra had been with Barbara Gordon...they were going to tell her something important, but that she couldn’t quite remember in those early few seconds. Something happened and everything went dark, until now that her eyes opened and she spotted in the near distance--

“Cass!” Stephanie gasped, her eyes going wide as she darted to the woman at her side. Her situational awareness from many years as Batgirl told her plenty: That the two of them were being held in a lavish but empty room; one with thick royal red carpet and no furniture of any kind. Gold trimmed walls suggested a mansion of some sort, and at the far side there was a massive two-door exit with no visible chains or locks. She took in all that information and quickly filtered it aside in lieu of the most pressing note: that Cassandra Cain was lying unconscious a few feet away, stripped of her clothing. “Cass, c’mon! You with me? Baby...c’mon!”

Her hands moved to Cassandra’s shoulders, and she gently started to shake the dark haired girl. As Cassandra was laying flat on her stomach her motions were tender; worried about hurting her if she was already suffering any injuries. Stephanie barely had the time to notice that she herself was stripped down in a similar state, though it wouldn’t of mattered. Her only interest in that moment was the wellbeing of her Cass; her friend and partner, her lover. Just as tears began to sting in the corners of Stephanie’s eyes Cassandra finally started to shift, a gentle moaning noise escaping the back of her throat as she began to roll. No sooner did she find her way onto her back did Stephanie lunge forward and embrace her; pressing their naked chests together as she buried her face into the other Batgirl’s neck.

“Ohh, don’t scare me like that, you pain in the butt!” She murmured, wiping a few of her tears against her lover’s flesh. The tighter that Cass held onto her the better Stephanie felt, even despite their naked states and their captured status. “How are you feeling? Think you can stand up?”

“Yeah, yeah...think I’m all right.” Cassandra murmured, taking a deep breath as she did her best to keep those emotions in check. She peeled away from the embrace for a few seconds to attempt to stand, but as she did so something caught her eye. Immediately she gazed down at Stephanie’s chest; her eyes opening wide and her voice speaking out in a voice that was quickly showing its worry. “Steph...when did you...when did you get that?”

“What are you talking abo-what?!” Stephanie’s voice sounded as shocked as anyone as she gazed down at her breasts. Right overtop her chest, moving past her cleavage and printed in noticeably bold letters was one simple word: Slut. Steph’s hands went to her naked chest and she smudged her fingers across the letters to no avail, dismaying as they remained steadfast even as her fingers slipped over her flesh. “It...It isn’t coming off! What’s the deal? Is this marker, or...or…”

“It looks like a tattoo.” Cassandra murmured as she gave a nervous swallow, looking up from her lover’s breasts so she could catch Stephanie’s rapidly panicking features. She was quick to do damage control; her hands moving to the sides of her cheeks as she leaned up to press a short, comforting kiss on the bridge of Stephanie’s nose. “Don’t worry about it for now. Just...let’s just figure out where we’re at and how to esacpe.”

“But...but what if it’s permanent?!” Stephanie whimpered, her brow bending inward as she continued to fret. “Cass, what if...what if it won’t go away?!”

“Nobody’s going to see it but me, anyway.” Cassandra whispered, and bumped their foreheads together once more. “And you always like to say how you’re my little sl-” Her words, dirty as they were, would’ve been comforting were it not for the sound of the door crashing open in the distance. Instantly the two girls turned as it swung open, and steadily piling out in two lines was...well...an army. An army of men with identical bodies; their flesh a dark toned color and their physique imposing and impressive. Broad, muscular shoulders and bare arms lined with muscles were shared in perfect harmony among them, and each one only wore two articles of clothing: a simple loin cloth across their laps, and a thick mask in the shape of a hyena head. The men continued to march in like an invading army; keeping to the walls until they filled the room from corner to corner. There was no direction the cowering young women could go, no way they could hide their naked forms by the time the men finished filing in. And once the last one of them had arrived, the true mastermind of their prison made herself known.

“Baaaa dum dum dum dum daaaaa duuuuum!” A familiar voice filled the room from the mansion’s hallway, and a blur of red and black cartwheeled into the room. As Harley Quinn arrived; wearing a skintight jester outfit and allowing her blonde pigtails to dangle free, she fell into an elaborate jumping landing with her arms outstretched and a smile on her white painted features. “Ta-daaaaaaa~! Welcome to your new home, Batty babes! We’re still gettin’ the furniture moved in. I tell ya, it’s so hard to find good help these days!”

“Harley!” Cassandra roared; her muscles going tight as her reckless impulses got the better of her. Before Stephanie could stop her Cassandra rushed forward light a bolt of naked lightning; one fist raised with intent to drive deep and fierce into Harley’s very punchable face. She didn’t get very far; however, for as soon as she rushed ahead two of the hyena-headed goons lunged forward and caught her. Their speed and strength was surprising, and neither man responded as Cassandra kicked and punched at their well-muscled frames. While they picked Cassandra up to delicately carry her back to the center of the room, Harley couldn’t help but tease the girl for her attempt.

“Aww, Cassie baby, yer breakin’ my little heart!” She spun around in a circle in dramatic fashion. “I was hopin’ you two would be happy! No more crime fightin’, no more arguin’, no more Big Daddy Bats tellin’ you what to do!” She gave a bright and cheerful giggle, and made it a point to wink squarely towards Cassandra. “Ya got a new owner now, girls, and it’s me! Ain’t that cool?! Women employing women! It’s downright progressive, ‘cept maybe for the no clothes thing!”

“What did you do to us, Harley?!” Cassandra’s fire wasn’t quelled even once she was back on her feet, trying her best to slip herself in between Harley and Stephanie. She ignored her own naked state; uncaring that all of those powerful men were watching her put on a show. “How did you knock us out? What did you do to Stephanie’s chest? Answer me, or I start knocking out clown teeth!”

“Aww, I really like how spunky you are, Cassie.” Harley beamed, pressing her hands to her knees and bending forward with a cute expression on her face. “Truth be told, I gots a bit of a crush on ya. Can you blame me? You clearly like cute blondes, why can’tcha like one more?!” She cupped a hand to the side of her mouth, and spoke up in a sly voice. “Just between you and me, Stephie-poo isn’t even a natural blonde. See?” With a snap of her fingers Harley ushered in a whole new wave of fear for the two girls; a realization of just how deeply they were entrenched in trouble. As soon as her fingers snapped a sudden burst of color emerged from Stephanie’s body, and in the blink of an eye those smooth blonde curls were suddenly turned into a bright, vibrant blue. The color was matched on her eyebrows and even the tiny patch of hair at her nethers, making her look nearly like a totally different woman.

“No! Nooooo, how are you doing all this?!” Stephanie had tears in her eyes by now, standing behind Cassandra and trying her best to stay strong. Thus far she had been the sole target of Harley’s alterations, and it was taking its toll on her. Her body wasn’t her own; not even the formation of it seemed to be in her control, and Harley wasn’t done quite yet. While Stephanie cowered behind a seething Cassandra Harley gave a tiny giggle, and her fingers continued to weave through the air.

“Actually, now that I think about it? I always wondered what Stephie would look like if she was just a liiiiiiiittle biiiiiiit more…” She snapped her fingers once for every letter fired from her lips. “T-H-I-C-C!”

Each time she snapped Stephanie’s waist and rump grew just a little, and by the time she was finished the blonde, slender Batgirl looked truly like a different woman. Bright blue hair, a truly impressively round and wonderful ass, and the word “Slut” deeply drawn across her chest. She moved her hands down to clutch her newfound curvy thighs, her voice calling out in surprise and fear once more. She was still attractive; perhaps even moreso considering there was more curves to enjoy, but it further enhanced her helplessness in the situation. Cassandra was torn between trying to attack Harley for what she was doing and her desire to comfort Stephanie, and she opted for the latter as she drew an arm around her lover’s shoulders and whispered against her ear.

“It’s okay, baby...it’s okay.” She cooed, speaking quietly - though not quiet enough to miss Harley’s keen hearing. “I still love you. You’re beautiful. No matter what she does...we’ll fix this.”

“Aww, that’s...that’s so sweet!” Harley sniffled, and as if on mental command one of her hyena-headed guards stepped nearby. She clung to his shoulder and ran a finger under one of her eyes, whimpering and trembling as she did so. “See, Guard Number Fourteen? That’s...that’s the kind of love that I want! Aww, I miss it...miss it so much since Red left.” A tear moistened the corner of her eye, and she spun on a heel to call back down the hall. “Tissues! I need tissues, because I am literally moist from emotion!”

“Coming, Mistress! I’m coming!” The voice that called in return was familiar as well; and that familiarity made Cassandra’s muscles tighten in fear. She held her protective grip around Stephanie’s shoulders as another figure emerged, one that broke Cassandra’s heart to see.

Barbara. The final Batgirl seemed to be collected just as easily as the two of them, and Harley had already taken away her dignity. She ran out wearing a scandalously ridiculous maid outfit; black fishnet stockings that went up to the centers of her thighs, laced boots that ran to her calves. A black frilly skirt flared out in all directions and it flowed into a top that was more lingerie than uniform, wrapping Barbara’s breasts in a similar dark fishnet and sweeping straps of lace around her shoulders. She wore elbow-length gloves and carried with her a silver platter with a box of tissues on it, and wrapped about her throat was a choker with a bright silver clasp that was clearly meant to connect to a leash. Her beautiful red hair was pulled up into a high-sitting ponytail marked with a French maid’s tiara of lace, and she didn’t even seem to recognize Stephanie and Cass as she made her arrival.

“Mistress, ‘ere are your tissues!” She held out the platter, patiently waiting as Harley took one, lightly dabbed at her eyes, and set it back down on the tray. Only once she was finished did Barbara look to the two naked girls in the center of the room, sneering at the pair with a scornful look. “Did these two roof-ians make you cry, my Mistress?! Mon Dieu! If I may be so bold, they deserve ze harshest of punishments!”

It wasn’t until after Cassandra Cain had a chance to really process what she was seeing that she noticed something else; something her dear friend Barbara Gordon had never had before.

“Does...does she…” She blinked, as if it was the most ridiculous part of the evening. “...does she have a French accent?”

“I gave her one! Isn’t it neat?!” Harley giggled, and draped her arm around the redhead’s shoulders. She reached a hand up and pinched Barbara’s cheek, beaming as she did so. “Hey Babbies, say ‘bonsoir!’”

“Bonsoir.”

“Eeeee, she’s just the cutest thing like this!” Harley giggled, and even put a big, joyful kiss on Barbara’s cheek. When she pulled away it was visible that she left a big black lipstick kiss mark on the woman’s cheek...even though Harley herself was wearing red. With a smile the jester turned her gaze towards Cassandra once more, and her voice grew boldened and proud as she addressed the dark haired girl. “Angry little Batty Babe...this is my world. And you’re gonna be my girl. Wouldja go out with me tonight?!”

“I’d rather die.” Cassandra hissed from the back of her throat, her eyes narrowing deeper. “Return everyone to normal, and us go. Do it, and I won’t break your neck. Best you’re gonna get.”

“Aww, see hon, that kinda talk just makes me want you more!” Harley giggled as she popped over closer, and moved a hand up to tweak Cassandra’s nose. “Tell ya what, I’ll make you a deal. You go out with me tonight, and…” She cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered something gentle and sweet to Cassandra’s ear. As soon as she heard it, Cassandra’s eyes went wide and weak, and her head hung low in defeat.

“...fine.” She sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I’ll...go out with you.”

“Wonderful!” Harley giggled, and turned to her redheaded French maid. “Babbies! Get this grumpy goth ready for our date, then bring her to my room!”

“Oui, Mistress.” Barbara chimed in, smiling. “If I can be so bold, ma’am, what did you offer ‘er?”

“Oh, nothin’ much.” Harley chimed in, and cast a menacing glance behind her shoulder. “I just told her if she didn’t, I’d turn Stephie-poo into a worm.” Stephanie’s eyes went wide from fright at the mere insinuation, though Harley’s words certainly didn’t help much. “Guess you could say, Blondi--er, Blue-ie, that whatever happens to Cassie tonight is all because of you!”

Harley Quinn’s laughter continued as she seamlessly turned to the door and began to cartwheel once more; her preferred method of leaving and entering rooms within her mansion. It left Barbara, Stephanie, and Cassandra alone in their various helpless states...surrounded by the hyena headed army of Harley’s employ.

Cassandra’s throat tightened, and her heart raced from fear. This...was going to get worse before it got better.

\---

“Barbara. Barbara, keep your head forward and listen.” Cassandra whispered about an hour later, walking behind her friend. She had been sheltered off for the past bit of time; told to clean and slip into an elegant black dress with a slit up the side reaching nearly to her waist. She was dressed in the finest of silk and even wore an expensive bracelet and necklace to complete her aristocratic look. Everything had been provided by Harley’s guards, clearly presenting her with what she was meant to wear for the evening. Now that Barbara was leading her to her date, she was finally afforded a brief chance to connect with her friend and mentor. “I know what you’re doing. Playing along until you get a chance to break free, right?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Barbara’s voice chimed in quietly, though she didn’t look back. Her French accent continued to carry while they walked, words soft and sweet in the air. “That is exactly what I am doing, Mon cher.”

“Good, good.” Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to pad along behind her friend. She was tense, worried, angry...too many emotions for her to sort out right now. All she could do was continue with Barbara, and wait until someone had a plan. “I’ll keep Harley occupied. You see if you can figure out a solution to all this while I do. I hope Stephanie’s okay…” There was a deep sigh rushing from her chest. “...we were going to tell you today...tell you that she and I…”

“La bonte, sweet thing, I ‘ave known about you for some time!.” Barbara mused, still plodding along. “Do not worry. I am sure Stephanie will be, as you say, safe an’ sound!” Definitely not the way that Cassandra was hoping to hear some comfort, but she’d take it. The knowledge that Barbara was playing along gave her something to cling to, some hope that the situation wasn’t quite so dire. By the time they made their way to the door leading to Harley’s quarters, she was ready to face the villain and keep her busy.

“Adieu, Cassandra~” Came Barbara’s sweet French farewell, and she leaned forward to kiss the air on either side of her friend’s cheeks. “I shall see you tomorrow!”

“...right, right.” Cassandra murmured, reached down to grasp the doorknob, and let herself inside. With Barbara’s unfortunate accent behind her and stepping into unknown territory, once more Cassandra was put on edge. The silk dress draped around her body would make it hard to fight in, but if Harley forced her hand she was prepared to kick a little ass within it. She quickly realized; however, that it wouldn’t be necessary. As soon as Cassandra stepped inside Harley greeted her with a smile rather than a weapon, bouncing forward and dressed in a fine designer suit. Slacks, a blazer, a shirt and tie...all in stark contrast to the white face paint, black lipstick, and bright coils of blonde pigtails.

“Hey, there’s my date! Ya look like the prettiest hooker in town!” The compliment was about as charming as things would get, and Harley forcefully took Cassandra’s hand to give it a big kiss on top. “Ya ready for our evening?!”

“I…” Cassandra paused and took a deep, steady breath. The safety of her friends was on the line, and so she forced herself into behaving. “...I’m ready, Harley. I am...looking forward to it. What are we going to do?”

“Oh, just a quiet evenin’ at home!” Harley smiled, stepping deeper into the room with a spring to her step. “I figured we’d sit on the couch and watch some TV!”

“That...That doesn’t sound so bad.” Cassandra murmured, and continued padding along behind her. She allowed her hand to rest within Harley’s grasp as they moved deeper into the most lavish room in the mansion; eventually coming to sit on a comfortable couch before a ludicrously large flat screen TV. It put the monitor of the Batcomputer to shame, and once more Cassandra was struck with the sheer wealth that Harley had seemed to discover. As soon as Harley sat down beside her the young woman’s investigative instincts had taken over, and she pressed her for more information.

“Harley, please...if you don’t mind.” She gazed down at her hand, which now held Harley’s with fingers threaded together. “If we’re going to be dating, I’d love to know...how did you do all this? Where did you get all this money?” She gazed from side to side, biting down on her bottom lip. “You never made a score this big, before. And...and those powers?”

“Aww, Cassie-kitty, let’s not talk about work!” Harley beamed, looking at her date with a charming smile. She settled in down with her new “friend” and reached out for the remote control to her big TV, putting her feet up on the nearby ottoman as she did so. “Let’s see what’s on, shall we?!”

Cassandra, frustrated but patient, nodded gently as she turned to the picture above. She was...trying to be patient. Desperately trying. Harley was pushing all of her frustrations, but she could behave long enough to get to the bottom of this. Just so long as things didn’t get any worse. Her eyes turned to the TV and she took a deep breath, hoping for a few moments of peace. If all Harley wanted was some companionship to watch TV, she could work with that. She could...tolerate it.

The screen flicked by fast; bouncing from channel to channel. The news. A police drama. An 80s sitcom. Stephanie getting violently gangbanged. A game show. Tennis.

“What was that?!” The flickering image had only lasted for a few seconds before Harley changed the channel, though the jester giggles as Cassandra made a wide grab from the remote. She was allowed to get her hands on it and flip right back to that channel, and her eyes widened in shock and sorrow at what she saw. For the moment the TV was completely silent, but it was clear what she was watching: her dear Stephanie, her girlfriend, getting fucked by Harley’s hyena-headed henchmen.

It was...heartbreaking for Cassandra, her lip quivering and tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she took it all in. Stephanie was there with that same blue hair, those same extra curves, and the word “Slut” tattooed across her chest...her new body being enjoyed and explored by the various men in Harley’s employ. In that moment she was being fucked by two of them claiming her ass and pussy while three more stood nearby, patiently waiting for the blue haired girl to suck down their impressive lengths. Tear strikes marked Stephanie’s face along with spit and globs of cum; it was clear that they had been at it for some time. Harley Quinn merely smiled as she leaned back, folding one of her arms up and over Cassandra’s shoulders as she did so.

“Ohh, good choice, Cassie! I love this channel.” She chirped up with a smile, and stretched out to snatch the remote from her. “Let’s turn it up, huh? Let’s hear what it sounds like when a Batgirl gets gangbanged!”

Cassandra, frozen in anger, fear, and heartache, was helpless to do anything but sit there as Harley turned the volume up. The sound of Stephanie’s voice filled the air not to mention the sickening noise of flesh slapping on flesh; a wet pussy being stuffed by a mighty cock that was showing it no mercy or sympathy. The words that filled the room made Cassandra quiver, just as they made Harley squee with delight.

“Fuck me...fuck me…I’m such a slut…” Stephanie Brown’s voice filled the air, sounding helpless yet happy as those powerful men helped themselves. “Fill my pussy, fuck me deep...mmm...it’s so good, so good…!” Eagerly she turned to one of the cocks before offered to her mouth and she pulled her face right down on top of it; gulping it down to the shaft and deepthroating it so enthusiastically it let her throat bulge a little. Lines of spit danced down her face, smearing over her pretty young breasts and making the word “Slut” glisten, as if verifying just what she was. The hungry little whore was going to town left and right on those offered cocks, and it took every ounce of strength within Cassandra to form the faintest hint of a question within her.

“What...what are...what are you doing to us?” She finally asked, forcing herself to look away as she gazed at Harley Quinn. “What...and why?”

“Because I can, annnnd because I can.” Harley giggled, and reached out a hand to tap Cassandra’s nose. “But y’know what, Cassie-cunny? This is getting me pretty excited, so I’m gonna ask if we skip most of the date and get right to the blowjob!”

“The...the blowjo-what?!” Cassandra recoiled in shock as Harley’s hand lowered, unzipped her slacks in short order, and let a thick and throbbing cock fly free. It was easily the same size as the powerful men fucking Stephanie on the TV screen, glistening with precum and looking for attention. Though she tried to pull away Harley simply possessed too much control at that point, and the jester’s arm tightened around Cassandra’s shoulders as she started to guide her down. “Please...please stop this, Harley...please…”

“Aww, Cassie, it’s okay!” Harley cooed, her fingers first sliding into Cassandra’s dark hair before pushing her head forward to kiss the tip of her throbbing cock. “Tell ya what, we’ll keep watching TV so you know you’re not the only slut around! No judgements here, sweetie! This is a safe place for sexual positivity!”

Cassandra Cain’s lips moved around the tip of Harley Quinn’s unexpected cock, and the flavor of her enemy’s length filled her senses as she wept and worried. How did everything end up like this? How did Harley Quinn gain this power, and why did she decide to take her frustrations out on the Batgirls? She was almost relieved when Harley Quinn changed the channel from the sight of Stephanie getting gangbanged, until she saw the new image that was coming up across the screen. While her lips guided down Harley’s shaft until she felt the length and weight of her cock stretching her throat, she was forced to look forward and see what had become of Barbara.

“Mmm, I simply love ze taste of all these cocks!” Barbara cooed in her forced French accent, resting on her knees while men were surrounding her on every side. She was still fully dressed in her sexy maid outfit, spit trailing down her wrists and palms as she jerked and sucked cock after cock. Her lips were parted and her tongue dangled forward as she waited for more men to give her a sample, gleefully going down on every dick for at least a few wet strikes. “Can you believe that Cassandra would ever believe I want to leave?! Fille stupide! I love being your, how you say, cum dumpstaiiiire?!” The words were accented as two of those cocks started to squirt their rich white cream, painting Barbara’s wiggling tongue. The redhead closed her lips and gave a hungry swallow while they kept cumming all over her face; letting it mark the locks of her red hair and ooze down her pretty features. She was ready for more as soon as her lips opened once again, and groaned in obscene desire as she moved to the next cock in line. Clearly, she wasn’t as on board with Cassandra’s plan as she had suggested.

“Geez, Cassie, your friends really are the biggest whores I know!” Harley giggled, one hand petting the girl’s raven locks while her other hand jerked some of the spit from her shaft, only to smear it across her balls hanging lower. She kept thrusting up into Cassandra’s mouth to feed that angry Batgirl her cock, cooing sweetly before she switched the channel once more. This time the massive monitor went to a split screen between Stephanie and Barbara’s shared moments of disgrace, and their noises filled the room just as clear and crisp as the sound of Cassandra sucking on Harley’s cock.

“Mmm! Mmm! Give me that cock, pound my little ass! Ohhh, yes, I can’t wait to tell Cass how good it feels!” Stephanie’s words hurt down to her core; making Cassandra tremble in pain.

“Oui, oui, all over my face! Ze Mistress Harley loves for ‘er slut to look her best!” Barbara’s words hurt her in a different way; for if the original Batgirl was caught and helpless to such a degree, they truly were without a trace of hope. Cassandra’s tears fell down against Harley’s lap as she kept sucking, her tongue forced to wiggle back and forth and the taste of Harley’s cock filling her senses. Harley Quinn purred in delight as she kept steadily facefucking her brand new pet in the fancy evening dress, enjoying their first date together quite a bit.

“See Cassie, they’re both so happy!” Harley whispered, taking her cocktip from the girl’s lips just long enough to slap her face back and forth with it. A split second later she pushed Cassandra’s mouth right back down, this time to the hilt of her cock. The bulge in Cassandra’s throat was about to get even more intense as Harley began to cum; her knees spreading and her voice gasping out as she felt that rush of warm, sticky white begin to flow. “Mmm! And you’re...you’re gonna be happy, too! Once ya settle down and stop fightin’ me!”

Wrapped in the prettiest dress she had ever worn, Cassandra Cain was forced to drink down Harley Quinn’s cum all while she listened to the sounds of her best friends getting fucked. Stephanie’s wails and begging noises urging the men to fuck her harder, Barbara’s desperate pleas for more cum within the confines of her ridiculously over the top accent...the noise of grunts and squirting cocks as they soiled, befouled her friends. Cassandra’s eyes stung further as she was forced to gulp down load after load of Harley’s cream, the sting rushing through her throat and the warmth sitting in her belly. She was disgusted, revulsed, furious...and yet somehow, a part of her was deeply, deeply aroused. So aroused that when Harley finally let her head slip back up, once her lips were free of Harley’s tip she pursed them together and gave the cockhead a tiny, unbidden kiss. It wasn’t from Harley’s demands; just a tiny mote of affection from a mouth that couldn’t believe what it just did.

“Hope you like my cock, Cassie-cutie.” Harley chirped, and ruffled the other girl’s hair. “You’re gonna be gettin’ a lot of it in the future, if you’re gonna be my girlfriend.”

“I...I…” Cassandra, looking at the monitor before her and feeling another wave of oddly aroused helplessness rush through her, merely swallowed one more taste of Harley’s cum. Stephanie and Barbara, they...they did look happy. Even if Stephanie was fucking all those men, she was still...she was still smiling. Maybe that was enough? “I...can...learn to...like it.”

Within her quivering, rapidly breaking thoughts, it was the most she could offer. Harley Quinn merely gave a tiny and teasing laugh, and with a single finger carrying the weight of her newfound power, lightly tapped the dark haired beauty’s nose.

“You just need practice!” She grinned as she booped her, and immediately Cassandra could feel a...distinct change within her lap. “But now you have your own! C’mon, let’s go try it out!”

Before Cassandra could properly process what had happened, Harley grabbed her by the wrist and jumped up from the couch. There was a newfound tent within her dress; a cock that had magically appeared and was easily the equal to Harley’s own. She didn’t know just where they were going or just what would happen next; and at that point, she wasn’t even convinced this wasn’t some kind of horrible, glorious, sensual dream.

All she knew for sure was that she had no power anymore, nor did Stephanie or Barbara.

The Batgirls belonged to Harley Quinn now, and their bodies were the devious, playful jester’s toys.

The End.


	2. Wake Up and Smell the Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Stephanie wake up with their faces in each other's laps, but with no memory of how they got there! What's going on? Who did this to them? Why are they being shown such lewd videos?! More of the mindfucking story unfolds right now!

The Quinntessence  
Chapter Two: Wake Up and Smell the Pussy  
-By Drace Domino

Stephanie Brown woke up to the scent of pussy, even though she didn’t realize it until she opened her eyes. As she woke from what felt like a particularly long and restful sleep she found herself face-down against someone else’s flesh; and as she fought the confusion of her first few conscious seconds she pulled her head up only to witness what laid underneath her. A pussy as clear as day; shaved bare with glistening lips, and exposed through an open spot in a tight leather outfit. Considering the fact that she didn’t remember going to sleep doing something quite like that, it led to an understandable amount of confusion. Did she end up getting drunk with Cassandra? Did she find herself at some dive bar in Gotham and take someone else home?! The poor blonde’s head was cloudy, to say the least, and when she tried to stand up she found it was rather impossible.

“W...What the…” The more she woke the more she put together her surroundings; a dimly lit room where she was resting on her belly and knees. As she fidgeted she found that her arms were effectively trapped behind her back, the result of a form-fitting purple leather outfit that pulled them back and laced them together at the wrists. As if to add to the girl’s understandable and growing confusion a voice soon filled the room to greet her, a voice that was familiar and more important to her current situation - beneath her lap.

“Stephanie? Are you...are you finally awake?”

“Barbara?!” Stephanie’s voice chirped up, and she struggled and failed to lift herself up. The leather outfits that she and the woman underneath her were wearing were clearly strapped together; trapping both women in what was effectively an intimate position. Barbara Gordon’s legs were spread with her knees bent as she offered her pussy up to Stephanie Brown, and in turn Stephanie was straddling the redhead’s face with her own nethers less than an inch away from her lips. Each of their tight fitting outfits had open spaces at the crotch to expose their slender little pussies, and though Stephanie couldn’t quite tell for sure it felt like similar openings could be found above her nipples. Whoever had trapped them in this position was clearly a pervert of the very highest level. “Barbara, what’s going on? Do you know anything?! I can’t...I can’t remember how I got here!”

“Just...Just stay calm, Stephanie.” The measured voice of the first Batgirl came, sounding mature and motherly in its intent to calm the other woman. “Remember your training. You won’t do either of us any good if you panic. Now...can you move at all?” A few seconds of fidgeting followed, fidgeting that brought Stephanie’s pussy down against Barbara’s face. The stoic redhead did her best to let it pass without notice; flinching from the moist spot now resting on her nose and lips but saying nothing. It was already an awkward enough situation to be sure.

“I can’t.” Stephanie finally answered, after ensuring she tried to flex every part of her. “Hands are trapped. I can’t stand up. And I’m...well, I have to pull my head up to make sure I’m not face down in your…”

“I know.” Barbara responded, as if her breath against Stephanie’s slit couldn’t tell the other girl as much. “Same situation here. I know it’s awkward, Stephanie, but if we stay calm we can figure this out. So if you accidentally breathe on me, or bump into me, it’s okay. We’re clearly in too much danger to worry about being shy right now.”

“Yeah...yeah, you’re right.” Stephanie sighed, and bit down on her bottom lip as she let her eyes travel to the other woman’s nethers. She tried to rest her head down as delicately as she could manage; pressing her cheek to Barbara’s thigh as her chin settled against the other’s folds. Barbara gave a tiny whimper as her wet slit nestled underneath, but both women strived for a level of control. “So we know our situation. Do you know how we got here?”

“No.” Barbara’s voice again brought her thoughtful breath dancing over Stephanie’s folds, and the blonde had to force away another bout of arousal. “The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my own bed. Someone must have taken us in the night. Maybe if we retrace our steps we can think of wh--”

Barbara was cut off by the sound of a pair of television sets turning on; each one having been placed into one of the girl’s eyeline. For Barbara there was a large flat screen TV directly overhead on the ceiling, where she could see it just past the edge of Stephanie’s nethers. For Stephanie herself, one was just a few feet away straight ahead. The darkness in the room had hidden them until that moment, but now that the images appeared on the screen a new wave of light hit both girls and cast shadows across their leather-bound frames.

“...Barbara, that’s...that’s…”

“I know, Stephanie. Stay...stay calm.” The words were rapidly starting to lose their meaning, especially as Barbara looked at the same picture on the TV screen above her. It was the two of them in a setting that Barbara didn’t remember; both herself and Stephanie in a compromising position. At least...she thought it was Stephanie. The woman on the screen had blue hair and slightly wider hips and the word “Slut” tattooed on her chest, but the face was unmistakable. Barbara herself was dressed in, of all things, a French maid outfit, while Stephanie was completely stripped down. The two of them were both facing the camera, and as if on cue their voices chimed up with a bright and cheerful demeanor.

“I’m Stephanie!” The blue-haired slut waved.

“And I am Barbara!” Babs’ voice followed, in a heavy accent.

“And we’re whooooooooores~” Suddenly the two girls spoke up in tandem as they directly addressed the camera, making it clear that their announcement was purely for the benefit of the viewer. No sooner did they speak those words did figures move to surround them; naked men whom the camera only caught the lower half of. They stepped up with cocks exposed and erections in full swing, and the Barbara and Stephanie on the camera threw themselves into that pile of flesh with nothing but profound enthusiasm. Stephanie was giggling as she scooped two cocks into her hands and wrapped her mouth around a third, and Barbara instantly deepthroated the biggest, dark-skinned dick that came towards her and pushed herself down to the hilt. The volume of those matching TVs played a little louder in the room for the benefit of its bound stars, and the sound of wet slurping and desperate moaning became utterly inescapable.

“Slm...mmms...I just love cock so much! I love making them squirt all over me!” The Stephanie on the screen giggled, her face already marked with spit as her hands and mouth messily worked. The man who had claimed her mouth pushed his grip into her hair, and facefucked her for a few heavy and hard strikes that sent her breasts bouncing and her voice gurgling. “Guh guh guh guh...mmm! Fuck my mouth harder! I hope everyone gets a chance to fuck my slutty mouth!”

The bound Stephanie watched with her eyes ever-widening, her cheeks carrying a vibrant blush as she watched this spectre of herself behave in such a lewd manner. She didn’t have the words to counter what she was seeing and it was unlikely Barbara would be able to listen anyway, considering that it was only a split second afterwards that the scene changed to show the French maid enjoying herself.

“Ah, sacré bleu!” The TV Barbara gasped in her ludicrous accent, right as she began lowering herself onto a man sitting on the floor. Her legs were spread wide to showcase the fishnet stockings running up her thighs, and she had pulled her French maid outfit up so the camera could see a massive cock slowly spreading her pussy. Even as she balanced herself down on that cock her hands were tugging on two others; eager to please as many men as she could. “Having ze camera on me makes it all ze more exciting! I do hope you won’t show what a harlot I am to anyone else, no?!”

Barbara watched from just below Stephanie’s pussy as the French maid version of her eased herself down, claiming every last inch of a cock that Barbara knew was bigger than anything she had ever had in real life. The excitement and the joy apparent in that mirrored self was surprising to her, and yet the redhead did her best to stay as the voice of responsibility and maturity. This was clearly a trick set by one of their enemies, and all they had to do was figure out who!

“Don’t look at it, Stephanie!” Barbara called out, though by that point it was hard for the two girls to hear each other over the sound of the impromptu TV show. The volume had gone up significantly so the two girls were drowned in the moans and the slurps and the lewd confessions of their phantom selves, to the point where it was hard to concentrate. “This is probably Mad Hatter’s doing! Or Scarecrow! Or Strange! Cassandra will probably bust in here any second now...I just know it!”

“Ohh, I wish Mistress would’ve kept Cassandra here to play with us instead of taking her upstairs!” The Stephanie on the TV responded, coincidentally. She was already licking cum off of her forearm, giggling and clearly having the time of her life. “I’d love to see her enjoy all these beautiful dicks, too!”

“Barbara! That...that wasn’t me! I didn’t say that!” The bound Stephanie called out, though it was hard to tell just who she was trying to convince. As she watched her blue-haired self enjoy all of those big, throbbing cocks and swallow down load after load of cum...she couldn’t deny that there were things building inside of her. She tried to close her eyes but it only made the sounds all the more enticing, from the steady licking of a tongue over sticky flesh or the sound of some monster member pushing into French maid Barbara’s wet, hungry fuckhole. Stephanie found herself watching just from the sheer overload; utterly entranced by what she was seeing. She made the transition much quicker than Barbara did, a transition that led from her swearing that it wasn’t her to a sudden, whimpering “Oh look, I’m...I’m bending over…”

“Stephanie...no…” Barbara practically sobbed out, though she couldn’t deny that Stephanie’s assessment was accurate. The blue-haired version of her was bending to her hands and knees and showing off her ass; and no sooner did that tiny entrance become visible did a thick cock find its way into it. The Stephanie on the TV howled and the one bound in that room gasped; one living the dream and the other deep down wondering what it felt like. It was clear to Barbara that this mayhem was breaking poor Stephanie in a surprisingly short fashion, and it led the motherly first Batgirl to wonder deeper just what had befallen them. Drugs? Toxins? Maybe some sort of hypnosi-

“Ohhhh…! S...Stephanie, no!” It was too bad that Barbara couldn’t stay focused with the appearance of Stephanie’s tongue against her slit. The bound blonde on top of her had been watching their other selves suck cock and get fucked for one second too many, and she finally found her interest guided to the treat she was presented with upon waking up. That shaved pussy was just too tempting to ignore, and Stephanie had found herself naturally leaning down to it. Her mouth closed against Barbara’s folds, her tongue slithered forward, yet her eyes were always craning up as far as they could so she could keep watching the TV. Her voice, muffled by the moisture of Barbara’s pussy, was apologetic...if not sincere.

“I’m shorry, Babsh…” She groaned, filling her tongue with the flavor of Barbara’s beautifully shaved pussy. The nectar and scent pulled her to take even longer swipes with her tongue, and she giggled in a delirious tone that very closely matched that of her blue-haired self. “It’s just...look how...look how happy I am making othersh cum…”

Barbara, her muscles tense and her skin crawling underneath the skin tight leather, could feel even her iron resolve begin to quiver. She was watching the same tawdry scenes that Stephanie was viewing, experiencing the same sensory overload, and even presented with the same sort of treat. Each girl had been given a different pie from the shelf when they first woke up, and the desire to take a taste was building even inside of Barbara Gordon. She tried to resist, she even let her muscles stretch against her bindings in one final attempt to break free, but ultimately she knew it was futile. Her eyes gazed up to the TV once more, and her will broke just as she watched their other selves draw forward with each one carrying a big, creamy mouthful of cum.

On the TV, French maid Barbara and blue-haired slut Stephanie were kissing desperately, their tongues weaving around what was nothing short of an absolute mess of white, sticky cream. As they kissed it rolled down their chins and cascaded over their breasts, even to the point of smearing in between their bellies. The two girls merely giggled as they drank up all they could, and even sucked on a few cocks that offered themselves in between their mouths. They were two of a kind in that moment to be sure; two cum-hungry sluts that were savoring the taste as it was kissed from the other’s lips, and their hands explored each other’s in a way that had never happened before that moment.

And the current bound Barbara, seeing how well she and Stephanie had gotten along in the video, found herself yearning for that connection with her friend again. With a whimper of surrender she leaned forward, pressed her mouth to Stephanie’s pussy, and started to lick. Stephanie’s noise of delight came immediately, but instead of verbally thanking her friend for coming around she merely started to suck back with even more enthusiasm. All it took for the two Batgirls to become pussy-hungry sluts was to show them what they could be under proper motivation - to bear witness to the whores they had been not all that long ago.

The manipulations of their mistress was still unknown to both girls, but even if they did know it would hardly register within the dense layer of lust overtaking them. Their tongues weaved eagerly across the other’s pussy and they whimpered like a pair of wet bitches, savoring the pleasure that rolled across their bodies and watching the two girl gangbang on the TVs. The only time that one of them broke the licking to speak up was a less than two minutes in, when Barbara found that the pie she had been offered...came with a little treat.

“Stephanie...Stephanie…” Barbara whispered, shuddering in pleasure and licking her lips from the flavor she had been surprised by. “You...you just got fucked a little bit ago...you’re so dirty...so filled with tasty, tasty cum…”

“I must’ve been asleep!” Stephanie gasped, and stretched her tongue into Barbara’s pussy as far as she could manage. Sure enough when she pulled it back she felt a new flavor at the tip, and saw Barbara’s own nethers start to leak from the overflow. “Barbara! You, too! Ohh...we’re such whores, we even get fucked in our sleep…”

Barbara and Stephanie both leaked cream for their fellow Batgirl, and each of them savored drawing in the taste. Barbara had an easier time collecting it thanks to the help of gravity; at one point she could merely open her mouth up wide and let Stephanie’s cum ooze out from above onto her outstretched tongue. Stephanie herself had to work for the tastiest parts of the creampie, securing her lips against the point where that trail had started to slither down and sucking against it with a desperate hunger. She swallowed eager and savored what she could, and when she was finished she buried her nose against Barbara’s pussy and drew in a long, refreshing scent of her well-fucked hole.

Both girls were overtaken by a madness of desire, the same sort that had clearly claimed them in the video. Now that they had accepted their roles as cum hungry whores they watched the video with anticipation and joy; going from frightened little bats to ravenous media consumers that couldn’t wait for the next second. They rolled against each other as the blue haired Stephanie gobbled up cum from Barbara’s pussy, and they even giggled together when they saw their other selves getting fucked from behind so hard that their heads bumped together. Everything they witnessed felt more and more real as they continued to watch, and it didn’t take long before the question changed from “who would fabricate a video like this” to “why didn’t they remember how much fun they had?” Even if their heads didn’t remember getting gangbanged by all those men, their wet little pussies certainly did.

The taste of each other’s pussies was a completely new experience to the girls so far as they could remember, and yet the proof of the matter was laid out before them on the screens. Neither girl could tear her vision away from the screen closest to her, watching as they ate each other out and slurped up cum with their fingers and tongue as quickly as new men could fill them up. The blue haired version of Stephanie was little more than a horny minx that was eager to be fucked and filled and most of all enjoyed by everyone that desired her, while the French maid Barbara seemed to utterly relish in her whorishness being witnessed. While she was fucked from behind she begged Stephanie and the others to watch her, and she made a point of stretching her tongue out wide to showcase just how much cum was laying across it before she swallowed. Both of them looked to be completely devoid of any shame or hesitation in what they did, and their enjoyment was absolute. Given in to the recklessness and the unbridled bliss of their situation, nobody could look at the two gangbanged girls and think that they were having anything less than the time of their lives.

And what was going on in the room right now wasn’t that far off. Barbara and Stephanie watched what was effectively the most intense porno either of them had ever seen, and the entire time they busied their mouths by burying them against their friend’s pussy. Stephanie was the first to hit a thrashing orgasm given the situation, and though the leather bindings didn’t allow her to move that much she still made sure to vibrant wildly across her friend. Her thighs twitched and shivered and she screamed into Barbara’s cum-filled pussy as her own nethers spasmed, and she fired a squirt of heavy, hot nectar against the other woman’s tongue. Even as she came down from her climax Barbara continued, licking across squirt-covered thighs and moving her nose to brush up and down across Stephanie’s folds, all while her eyes were still fixated on the screen above. What was a little squirt between friends, after all? Especially when the two of them had clearly done such amazing, filthy things together.

“Yes, yes, fuck me, ohhh, I hope you like my pussssssy…!” The blue haired Stephanie howled as she was being steadily shared between two men; each of them fucking her down with a few strikes of their cock before letting the other have a turn. It was clear in the video that she was little more than a piece of wet flesh to be enjoyed, something tight and warm to wrap around a cock until she drained them of every last drop of cum. As the men fucked into her her little pussy clearly couldn’t handle it all, and on their deeper thrusts she was forced to squirt out little drops of cream to the floor below. When the men switching thrusts finally met their own climax they did so outside of Stephanie’s body; squirting their cum all over her ass and allowing the creamy goo to glaze around her rear. She was a dripping, white-covered mess by the time the French maid finally came up, giggling as she licked her lips and crept ever closer.

“Goodness gracious!” That ludicrous version of Barbara gasped, her voice still heavy with her accent. “What a mess! It eez a good thing I am here to tend to it!” And from there, she threw herself wildly into servicing Stephanie’s rear, licking away every trace of cum and savoring every last bit of it. It was a particularly lewd scene that the two bound girls couldn’t help but shudder from pleasure at the sight of; in particular Barbara who was only realizing the full depths of her whorish behavior.

“Y...You...I was licking your...ohhhh Stephanie…” Her own orgasm came after Stephanie’s, but it made up for its delay in intensity. She spasmed and bucked her hips forward, straining against her bindings as she began to cry out. The only thing stopping Barbara from screaming into the open air was suddenly slapping her face against Stephanie’s cunt; muffling her cry by smearing that wet, creamy pussy against her mouth. She came violently; her body tense and her heart racing, and pleasure washing over her in such fierce waves that she nearly started to sob. It was the most intense and glorious climax Barbara ever had...although that French maid licking Stephanie’s ass on the screen might have something to say about that.

It was hardly the only orgasm Barbara enjoyed that night, or Stephanie for that matter. As the two girls continued to watch their disgrace as laid out on the TV screens, they couldn’t help but to keep messily licking and kissing at the other’s nethers. They had thrown aside any thought of rescue or release at that point, losing sight of anything that wasn’t the pleasure they felt from every lick, every kiss, every scent of a pussy that was covered with squirt and cum. The only thing that each girl found missing from the moment was the presence of a few more stiff cocks, because as the video clearly showed them they only made everything better. Not that they couldn’t enjoy themselves trapped in between each other’s thighs all night, of course.

Barbara licked up and down Stephanie’s slit in careful strikes, swallowing big mouthfuls of flavor and licking her lips wildly each time. Like Stephanie her face was covered in a mess of squirt and spit with a bit of cum oozed across her cheeks where her tongue couldn’t reach - all of it layered atop a second skin of sweat that the leather had forged across her body. It was messy. It was wet. It was the most glorious the first Batgirl had ever felt. Though her senses had fully given in to the obscene insanity wrapping her up she couldn’t possibly fathom any feeling more wonderful than enjoying the lewd licking of her friend, or the steady slurping of a wet pussy. Every few seconds she felt another orgasm rock through her or she was showered from above by one of Stephanie’s squirts, and she was thoroughly becoming addicted to it. The sound of a pussy’s juice as it slipped and squirmed in between two bodies wrapped in leather? It was a squeaky sound that Barbara already knew she would find as comforting as she used to find the sound of rain.

There was no release for the girls in sight, and neither one of them seemed particularly concerned about that fact. Stephanie had begun to giggle and gasp as she nipped at Barbara’s thighs through the leather, giving her tiny bites and wondering if the older girl could feel her teeth through the material. When she turned her attention back to Barbara’s pussy she threw herself forward with a bright smile eager to be made wet from desire, and she slurped in greedy laps of her tongue before eagerly swallowing every trace of flavor. Watching the two of them whore about on the TV screens was the perfect encouragement, and Stephanie shuddered every time she witnessed her own pussy claimed by another stiff cock or she watched Barbara in her French maid outfit getting spitroasted between two impossibly big men. Those titanic naked studs were giving them everything they were begging for, and by all estimations it seemed like they were all completely tireless. Little more than bodies meant for fucking and nothing else; requiring no sleep and no rest, only the wet sound of flesh slapping on flesh.

From time to time Stephanie would speak up from her place in between Barbara’s thighs, but she was mostly far too focused on eating her friend out. Usually when she spoke it was to highlight a particularly intense scene, as if Barbara’s own eyes weren’t as glued to the screen as hers. From pulling fingerfulls of cum out of each other’s pussy and smearing them over the other’s face to kissing amidst long threads of saliva that swung in between their lips, it was clear that those versions of them were as close as two friends could be...and just as close as Barbara and Stephanie were now. Some friendships transcended a little memory alteration, so long as the scent of a wet cunt was near enough.

Neither Barbara nor Stephanie had any semblance of how many orgasms they had enjoyed before the TV screens suddenly stopped. Their minds had twisted to recognize only pleasure and bliss until those screens went dark, and the noise that filled the room fell into an immediate silence. They ate each other out for a few more lingering seconds afterwards, before Stephanie pulled her mouth from Barbara’s wet slit and looked from side to side with a worried expression on her face.

“What...what happened to the show…” She sounded heartbroken that it had been taken away, like it was the only thing she wanted to watch for the rest of her life. Barbara only made an equally confused murmur, but it was only because Stephanie’s hips were leaning too far down and her mouth was too smothered against pussy to answer.

Thankfully, something new to claim the girls’ attention came barging in with unexpected style and boundless enthusiasm. The door at the far end of the room swung open as their old nemesis Harley Quinn arrived; dressed in a skintight jester’s outfit and practically dancing her way inside. Following behind her was one of the naked behemoths from the video; a single man wearing a hyena mask and with his exposed, naked cock swinging back and forth. He was pushing a handcart holding up of all things a refrigerator; an expensive one with a shiny metal frame.

“Hi there Batses, didja have fun?!” Harley beamed, leaning against the fridge once the goon allowed it to stand upright once more. She gestured to the pair and her lackey immediate went over to them, working at the leather straps that kept them bound together. “Boy oh boy, I ain’t seen pussy eatin’ like that since me an’ Red’s first date! It really brings a girl back - you never forget the first time a girl makes ya squirt so hard you think you might die.” She pulled out a small handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, looking faintly reminiscent.

“H...Harley...Quinn…” Barbara was soon on her knees after being released, though the leather outfit still held her arms behind her back. It became clear that she and Stephanie were in matching fetish gear; the same harsh straps and bindings, covered from neck to toe with the only exception being large open spaces where their breasts hung free and where their pussies were exposed. Barbara, stubborn despite the weakness in her body and morality, narrowed her gaze as she looked at the jester. “What did you do to us?! What...What’s your game? You’d better...you’d better release...us…”

“Oh, Babsie-doo, I don’t gotta do a fuckin’ thing I don’t want to anymore!” Harley giggled, and stood up straight before casually opening up the fridge. She pulled a small bottle of chocolate milk out and took a long drink, giggling with a tiny milk mustache over her lips. “I’ll catch ya’s up to speed! You’re my sluts. I’ll do what I want to ya...and you’ll enjoy it! Win/win, right?” Her tongue dashed over her lip, collecting her milk mustache.

“But...but what did you do to us?!” Stephanie finally found the strength to speak, looking at Harley with a desperate, pleading look. “Was that really us on the screen? I...I...ohhhhh what’s happeniiiiii~” Stephanie’s voice turned to a sudden scream as she doubled over once more; her pussy suddenly shivering and twitching. For no apparent reasons she started to have a violent, squirting orgasm that left her nectar spraying across the floor - and Barbara - her eyes going crossed and her voice going weak.

“Stephaie?! What did you do, Harley?!” Barbara roared; struggling to find the strength to stand.

“I changed her!” Harley giggled, and took another drink of her milk. “I made it so she cums every time she says a secret word! Guess which on--oop, here you come!”

Harley merely giggled as Barbara mustered her strength for one sudden charge. She pushed to her heels and even with her arms bound behind her back and her face smeared with pussy juice, did her best to charge at Harley. When she got near the jester; however, a sudden pull turned her off her target. She suddenly went slamming chest-first into the metal fridge, the impact knocking the wind out of her. When she looked down to see what had happened she found her breasts stuck to the metal door, painless but clearly stuck. Harley, meanwhile, was roaring with laughter.

“Ohhhhh hohohoho, this is too rich!” She giggled wildly, falling onto her back and pointing towards the first Batgirl. “Babsies! I made your nips magnetic! Isn’t it a great prank?!”

“Why would you--ohhhhhhhh not again~” Stephanie from the sideline fell into another thrashing orgasm; this time its weight so powerful that she tumbled onto her side and began squirting in a wide, wet arc. The spray of her orgasm even reached where Harley Quinn was still laying on her back, giggling and laughing at her two captured treasures. Both Stephanie and Barbara had been altered by but a thought at Harley’s whim, each one fully incapacitated in their own way. Both were vulnerable. Both were helpless. Both knew they had but one owner now, and she was a mad clown cackling on the ground.

“Ohh, you Batgirls make me laugh so much! I just love my new pets!” Harley beamed, and seamlessly hopped up to her feet. “But now, girls? Now...I think it’s time we really get serious!”

Or at least, as serious as Harley Quinn wielding her sort of new powers could get.

End of Part Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Harley, Harley, Harley. Suuuuuuch a naughty bitch.
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
